Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Carrie Fisher (73 Acting titles) (American) † #Samuel L. Jackson (26 Acting titles) (American) #Stan Lee (22 Acting titles) (American) #Christopher Lee (19 Acting titles) (British) † #Desmond Llewelyn (17 Acting titles) (Welsh) † #Jim Broadbent (17 Acting titles) (British) #Helena Bonham Carter (16 Acting titles) (British) #Warwick Davis (16 Acting titles) (British) #Harrison Ford (15 Acting titles) (American) #Ian McKellen (15 Acting titles) (British) #Johnny Depp (14 Acting titles) (American) #Lois Maxwell (14 Acting titles) (Canadian) † #Morgan Freeman (14 Acting titles) (American) #Alan Rickman (13 Acting titles) (British) † #Ralph Fiennes (13 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Bean (13 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Connery (13 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Colin Firth (12 Acting titles) (British) #David Bradley (12 Acting titles) (British) #Maggie Smith (12 Acting titles) (British) #Orlando Bloom (12 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (12 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Stellan Skarsgård (12 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Anthony Daniels (11 Acting titles) (British) #Bernard Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Bill Nighy (11 Acting titles) (British) #Cate Blanchett (11 Acting titles) (Australian) #David Thewlis (11 Acting titles) (British) #Hugo Weaving (11 Acting titles) (British) #Judi Dench (11 Acting titles) (British) #Ben Stiller (10 Acting titles) (American) #Bruce Willis (10 Acting titles) (American) #Clark Gregg (10 Acting titles) (American) #Daniel Radcliffe (10 Acting titles) (British) #Gary Oldman (10 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Jackman (10 Acting titles) (Australian) #Jim Carrey (10 Acting titles) (American) #Michael Caine (10 Acting titles) (British) #Owen Wilson (10 Acting titles) (American) #Stanley Tucci (10 Acting titles) (American) #Adam Sandler (9 Acting titles) (American) #Andy Serkis (9 Acting titles) (British) #Anthony Hopkins (9 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Benedict Cumberbatch (9 Acting titles) (British) #Brendan Fraser (9 Acting titles) (American) #Christopher Walken (9 Acting titles) (American) #Emma Thompson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Ewan McGregor (9 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Glenn Morshower (9 Acting titles) (American) #Hugh Grant (9 Acting titles) (British) #James Earl Jones (9 Acting titles) (American) #John Rhys-Davies (9 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Julie Walters (9 Acting titles) (British) #Keira Knightley (9 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gambon (9 Acting titles) (Irish) #Natalie Portman (9 Acting titles) (American) #Philip Baker Hall (9 Acting titles) (American) #Richard Griffiths (9 Acting titles) (British) † #Rowan Atkinson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Rupert Grint (9 Acting titles) (British) #Scarlett Johansson (9 Acting titles) (American) #Timothy Spall (9 Acting titles) (British) #Tom Felton (9 Acting titles) (British) #Bonnie Wright (8 Acting titles) (British) #Devon Murray (8 Acting titles) (Irish) #Elizabeth Banks (8 Acting titles) (American) #Emma Watson (8 Acting titles) (British) #Geoffrey Rush (8 Acting titles) (Australian) #Geraldine Somerville (8 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McDiarmid (8 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Jackie Sandler (8 Acting titles) (American) #James Phelps (8 Acting titles) (British) #Jason Isaacs (8 Acting titles) (British) #John Cleese (8 Acting titles) (British) #Jonathan Pryce (8 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Josh Herdman (8 Acting titles) (British) #Mark Hamill (8 Acting titles) (American) #Mark Williams (8 Acting titles) (British) #Martin Freeman (8 Acting titles) (British) #Matthew Lewis (8 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gough (8 Acting titles) (British) † #Oliver Phelps (8 Acting titles) (British) #Pip Torrens (8 Acting titles) (British) #Rance Howard (8 Acting titles) (American) #Robert Downey, Jr. (8 Acting titles) (American) #Toby Jones (8 Acting titles) (British) #William Fichtner (8 Acting titles) (American) #Woody Harrelson (8 Acting titles) (American) #Alan Cumming (7 Acting titles) (American) #Alfred Enoch (7 Acting titles) (British) #Allen Covert (7 Acting titles) (American) #Anne Hathaway (7 Acting titles) (American) #Brendan Gleeson (7 Acting titles) (Irish) #Brian Cox (7 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Bronson Webb (7 Acting titles) (British) #Carla Gugino (7 Acting titles) (American) #Celia Imrie (7 Acting titles) (British) #Chris Evans (7 Acting titles) (American) #Chris Hemsworth (7 Acting titles) (American) #Christian Bale (7 Acting titles) (British) Category:Top Lists